In the study, "A Phase I and Phase II Trial of 5-Fluorouracil (5-FU) Plus Leucovorin in the Treatment of Rheumatoid Arthritis", to date seven patients have been entered, and one did not complete the study because of a fractured femur. There have been no major side effects in the study. All the patients showed some improvement during the study, some remarkably so. The dosage of the 5-FU in six of the patients was 200 mg/m2, and we have entered one patient now at 300 mg/m2 and she improved by about two-thirds at the time the study was over. One problem with recruiting has been that there have been three new drugs for rheumatoid arthritis that have come on the market in the last few months and patients are, no doubt, opting to take those drugs rather than enter on an experimental drug. We do anticipate, however, recruiting to pick up as the year goes along.